Waiting for you
by JazaraRose
Summary: Inuyasha leaves during the night to visit Kikyou, and Kagome decides it's time to face her insecurities surrounding their relationship, and find out where she truly belongs in Inuyasha's life.


**Waiting for you**

* * *

"Are you going to be okay Kagome-chan?" Looking over to Sango, Kagome couldn't help but smile. The older girl always seemed to be worrying about her, like a protective big sister.

"Aren't I usually?" The words tasted bitter on my tongue. I had been sleeping when some movement beside me disturbed my rest. I watched as Inuyasha left Kaede's hut and for a moment I thought about calling out for him.

Until I saw the soul collectors flying past the window. Kikyou was nearby. He'd left to go see her, and I couldn't do anything but let him leave. All I wanted to do was curl in a ball and cry, but I obviously wasn't the only one to witness Inuyasha's departure. I didn't want everyone to see me upset.

Kagome sat up and let out a long sigh. There was no way she'd be getting back to sleep.

"I'm going for a walk." She informed Sango. Kagome moved carefully from her sleeping bag, as to not wake up Shippo. Leaving the hut she took in the cold, crisp night air. Though the sounds of the night and the twinkling stars above her, weren't enough to stop the millions of thoughts racing through her head. Without noticing Kagome found herself at the bone eater's well. Gliding her hands across the old wood Kagome took in just how much this well, which had seemed so unimportant before, had changed her life so drastically.

_It brought me here. It brought me to Inuyasha._

Staring into its dark depths she contemplated, not for the first time, if she truly belonged here. She could try to forget this place. She could try to live her life as she was meant to.

_I couldn't leave. There's too much to do here. So many shards of the jewel left to find._

But did they really need her for that? Kikyou could also see the jewel shards. She could also purify them a hell of a lot better than she could. In fact, the undead priestess seemed to be able to do everything better than her.

Sitting with her back against the well, Kagome brought her knees to her chest. It frustrated her, thinking about how insignificant and insecure Kikyou made her feel. Never in her life had she felt so much anger towards one person. And she hated herself for it.

_When did I become this horrible person? _

Though she could admit that Kikyou wasn't the true target of her anger, and neither was Inuyasha. They had a bond, a place in each other's hearts that she could never intrude on. She understood that. Maybe the person she was really angry with was herself, for still feeling such petty emotions about things she thought she'd already come to terms with.

_If I've become so accepting of their relationship, why do I still get upset every time he leaves me?_

She didn't understand her place here. She didn't understand her place in Inuyasha's life. She only knew that she loved him. But how was that enough, when Kikyou loved him just the same?

Kagome thought about her first attempt at trying to leave the feudal era. She remembered how she had found solace in her similarities to Kikyou. Realizing that they weren't so different after all, had given her the courage to face Inuyasha again.

_Now thinking about how alike we are scares me. I want Inuyasha to love me for being Kagome, and not for being a cheap copy of Kikyou._

Then something suddenly occurred to her. Maybe her and Kikyou weren't so alike after all. She had witnessed sides of Inuyasha that Kikyou had never seen. Kagome had watched him grow up, sure he still had a long way to go, but he was getting there. Slowly she'd seen the walls around Inuyasha's heart come down. So much so, that he'd learned to make friends and place his trust in others. Kagome's had moments with Inuyasha that Kikyou would never understand. A smile graced Kagome's lips and she suddenly began to feel better.

_My place in Inuyasha's heart is different than Kikyou's, but it's just as important._

Kagome realized that her place here was by Inuyasha's side. She was meant to be with him, and slowly mend the wounds in his heart. Kagome watched as the sun slowly began to peak over the horizon. Had she really been out here thinking all night?

Turning her head, Kagome heard rustling coming from behind the trees. She stood prepared to run, when she saw Inuyasha step out of the foliage.

"Kagome? What are doing out here?" His voice was soft and his eyes looked sad. He always seemed to look that way when he returned.

"I was just thinking. I couldn't sleep last night." Inuyasha moved closer, standing right in front of her, yet making no move to touch her. He looked down at his feet, a guilty gesture she had become used to.

"Kagome I-" Putting a finger to his lips Kagome quickly silenced him. Placing her finger under his chin she brought his head up, so she could look him in the eyes. Her features softened and she gave him a bright smile.

"I meant what I said before you know. I'll always be by your side Inuyasha. I promise I'm not going anywhere." In that moment Inuyasha realized just how much he really didn't deserve Kagome, but he was thankful for her all the same. She grabbed his hand and lead them back to village when he didn't respond, but when his large hand closed around hers it was all the response she needed.

_I'll never leave you. No matter how far you go or how long you're gone, I'll always be waiting for you Inuyasha._

* * *

******Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
